1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a help display method, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there has been a technique for implementing a help function on an operation part so that when a problem occurs while using an image forming apparatus, the user can resolve the problem by the user himself/herself on the spot.
The related art discloses a help system in which a network device such as an image forming apparatus or a household electric appliance dynamically generates a help page. Specifically, the network device dynamically generates the help page corresponding to a user authority and an option installation state, in response to a request from the client terminal, and responds to the client terminal (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-206999